Pourquoi?
by draniae
Summary: Perdu. Perdu dans un monde noir et vide. Une rencontre. Des souvenirs. Des larmes. Tout cela amène à l'acceptation. OS!


**Coucou mes loulous ! Je reviens en coup de vent avec cette mini fic vite fait sur l'univers d'Undertale, en post Génocide, à l'interstice de la nouvelle partie possible après cette Run sanglante. En espérant que vous apprécierez ma première fic sur ce fantastique univers.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **POURQUOI ?**

 _Pourquoi certaines atrocités sont commises sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, sans que l'on puisse agir ? Pourquoi faire un choix amène forcément au bonheur de certains, et au malheur des autres ?_

Sombre... il fait sombre. L'enfant, la seule lueur de vie restante dans ce monde vide contemple l'abîme...

 **Tiens ? Tu es encore là ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ?**

Cette personne n'était pas différente des autres humains que l'enfant côtoyait dans son village autrefois... pourtant, son regard emplit de dédain, de haine, n'était pas celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Pourquoi cette simple question lui tordait-elle le ventre ? L'enfant n'avait aucun souvenir... cependant pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était triste.

 **Tu ne réponds pas ? As-tu trop honte ?**

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 **Trop honte de ce que TU leur a fait subir ?**

 _ **Fait subir quoi ? A qui ?!**_

L'être qui jusque là était resté dans l'ombre était totalement visible maintenant. Cheveux courts et châtains clairs, pull rayé vert-jaune, paumettes roses... tout était normal chez lui. Tout ? Non. Ses yeux... ses yeux emplis d'une haine tout sauf fugace. Une haine envers lui ?

 **C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu me fais porter le chapeau et tu penses vraiment qu'on va faire ami-ami ?**

 _ **Porter le chapeau ?**_

 **TU les as tués et TU viens pleurer après ? Tu m'accuses moi, alors que je n'ai fait que te suivre ? Je n'ai jamais interféré, sauf quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Après ce combat contre ce fichu squelette.**

 _ **Squelette ?**_

A l'évocation des mots «combat» et «squelette», les muscles du corps de l'enfant se crispèrent, ses boyaux se tordirent, son cœur se brisa... puis des voix. De simples voix.

*Tu me détestes à se point ? Je comprends maintenant... ce n'est pas toi que je voulais protéger... mais eux !

*ET BIEN... JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS A CA... MAIS TU SAIS... JE CROIS TOUJOURS EN TOI ! JE SAIS QUE TU PEUX ENCORE DEVENIR UNE BONNE PERSONNE !

*Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore ! J'ai échoué !

*Je suppose que tu ne feras pas partie de mon fan club...

*Tu sais... nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre. Nous pourrions discuter devant une bonne tasse de thé.

*Pitié... ne me tues pas...

Toute cette tristesse. Toute cette poussière sur ses mains qui jusque là n'avait aucune signification... Tout s'éclaira. Tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Toriel... Papyrus... Undyne... Mettaton... Alphys... Asgore... Sans... **Asriel ?** Tous morts... réduits en poussière des mains d'un enfant ingrat. Il se souvient pourtant d'une autre vie. Une vie dans laquelle tout le monde était heureux. Les câlins de Toriel... Les rires de Papyrus... Les blagues de Sans... Les cris d'Undyne... Les rougissements d'Alphys... Les shows de Mettaton... Le thé d'Asgore... Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Une illusion ? L'espoir d'une vie heureuse avec des gens qu'on aime. Des gens qu'on aime ? Mais il ne les aimait pas. Il les a tués ! La pitié n'a pas de raison d'être dans ce monde... c'est ça ! C'est ça ?

 **Contemple à présent le nouveau monde ! Celui que TU as engendré ! Tu aurais pu devenir leur ami. Mais le petit meurtrier en toi a décidé de prendre la parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Un miracle ? Tu as joué avec la vie des autres et tu espères que le ciel t'aidera ? C'est pathétique.**

Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça. Mais c'était la vérité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce choix ? Pourquoi cette voie ? Tandis que cette question rebondissait sans cesse dans son esprit, l'autre disparaissait, laissant l'enfant seul. Seul face à lui-même.

 _ **POURQUOI ?**_

 **Voili voilou ! Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, c'est volontairement très flou, oui j'aime ce qui est flou. XD**

 **Toujours est-il que j'ai des questions pour vous :**

 **Selon vous, à qui s'adressait l'enfant en vert ? A l'autre enfant ? Ou à quelque chose d'autre ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez des questions, des remarques (pertinentes) ou si ça vous a plus. ^^**

 **A plus mes loulous !**


End file.
